


Padfoot

by thedra



Series: Fanmixes [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1970s, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Embedded Audio, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, First War with Voldemort, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedra/pseuds/thedra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I started out thinking Sirius Black would have listened to punk/rock and then sort of randomly decided that he loved ska/2 tone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Padfoot

  1. **Death of a Rude Boy**  / Madness
  2. **They Make Me Mad** / The Selecter
  3. **Kings of the Wild Frontier** / Adam  & The Ants
  4. **Enjoy Yourself** / The Specials
  5. **Crazy Little Thing Called Love** / Queen
  6. **I Wanna Be Your Dog** / Stooges
  7. **Don't Stop Me Now** / Queen
  8. **Some Like It Hot** / Dennis Brown
  9. **The Passenger** / Iggy Pop
  10. **Free Yourself** / The Untouchables
  11. **Soul Rebel** / Bob Marley
  12. **Black Dog** / Led Zeppelin
  13. **Problems** / Sex Pistols
  14. **Madness** / Dr. Ring-Ding  & The Senior Allstars
  15. **Insight** / Joy Division
  16. **Nightclubbing** / Iggy Pop
  17. **My Boy Lollipop** / Millie
  18. **Animals and Men** / Adam  & The Ants
  19. **Good Times Bad Times** / Led Zeppelin
  20. **Something About England** / The Clash
  21. **Holiday Fortnight** / The Specials
  22. **War (No More Trouble)** / Bob Marley  & The Wailers
  23. **Tell Me What's Wrong** / The Selecter
  24. **I Shot the Sheriff** / Bob Marley  & The Wailers
  25. **The Eternal** / Joy Division



 

[Listen](http://8tracks.com/withershins4/s-o-b)


End file.
